newmarvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool (Heroic Age)
History Insane Childhood Wade's mother was a spy for the secret agency S.H.I.E.L.D. that fell in love with an insane serial killer. Their love child was named Wade. They did not marry so he spent one week with his mom, who trained him how to fight, and one week with his dad, he literally drove him insane. This combination was unhealthy for a child. He eventually cracked and killed both of his parents. Assassin for Hire Wade became an assassin and he was eventually hired by HYDRA to murder Senator Robert Kelly. Wade was unsuccessful and he had to run away from HYDRA. After spending two months isolated from humanity, he went even more insane. He chose to go in the funny direction and he turned everything into a joke. Wade was eventually diagnosed with cancer by a doctor he was holding hostage. Weapon X Wade was found by William Stryker who offered to cure his cancer in return he joins Weapon X. Wade accepted the offer. He underwent torturous surgery that gave him a healing factor, along with teleportation powers. However, his skin was scarred horribly. Wade held his end of the bargain and joined Weapon X, along with Wolverine and Sabretooth. The three of them became a great team and good friends. Betraying Stryker After Stryker began kidnapped mutants and forcing them to join Weapon X, Wade, Logan, and Victor killed him and went their separate ways. Both Wade and Victor would become cold-blooded killers, while Logan joined the X-Men. Hero? Deadpool eventually began having team-ups with superheroes, such as Spider-Man and Thor, but he was still a murderer. Wolverine went after Deadpool in order to get some truth, but Wade said it was complicated and wouldn't give him anything else. After their meeting, Deadpool shot Wolverine and said he has an interview to get to. In the interview, he confessed his childhood was stressful and all he wanted was to be a hero. He then shot the interviewer and made an appearance on The Tonight Show. Thunderbolts Deadpool's confession that he wanted to be a hero got Nick Fury's attention. He sent Deadpool an invitation to join the Thunderbolts. He went to the given location and had a fight with Red Hulk, until Ghost Rider broke them up. Once the others arrived, Nick told them that they would be the world's real superheroes, not controlled by a government agency, not famous and basking in the glory, not fighting just to defend their species. Public Heroism The Thunderbolts had great success in public. They were the focus of several newspapers and news channels. Nick Fury made public appearances, saying the Thunderbolts do what they do because they want to make a difference and right the wrongs in their pasts. Deadpool also made appearances, but on even more talk shows. He gave out embarassing secrets about his teammates, such as Venom wets the bed occasionally, or that Elektra sleeps with a stuffed monkey, or that Green Goblin has a soft spot for puppies. After his teammates beat the living crap out of him he healed and they made up. It was later revealed that the secrets he gave out made the public connect with the Thunderbolts and appreciate them even more. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Age Category:Murderers Category:Teleportation Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Healing Factor Category:Marvel Characters Category:Thunderbolts (Heroic Age) Category:The Fold (Heroic Age)